Speechless
by Jily246
Summary: Sirius plans to make Remus speechless.


**AN: Hello, this is my first story so go easy on me! ..Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong the lovely JK Rowling.**

**Please review!**

Sirius and Remus were alone in the common room when Sirius decided to speak his thoughts, "You always know what to say, Moony"

"Do I? " asked Remus surprised by the sudden outburst.

He looked up from his Transfiguration homework to look at Sirius who was sprawled out on the comfy scarlet sofa.

"Yeah, you know what? I'm going to try to make you speechless" said the raven haired boy grinning.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "How will you do that?" he asked confused.

"Awkward questions" announced Sirius "Awkward questions always make people speechless, especially in awkward situations" he added.

"Is that a bet?" asked the werewolf, surprised by his own challenging tone of voice.

Surely Sirius knew better than to _challenge _Remus so close to a full moon.

"I suppose it is" said the Sirius smirking.

"five galleons" he added.

"But what do I get" asked Remus. " Well I suppose you can get five galleons if you make _me _speechless" said Sirius.

Remus Considered this, Sirius hardly had a way with words but he was charming and charismatic, a challenge.

"Deal"

Sirius leaped off the sofa and winked at Remus, then walking up to the dorms leaving Remus confused as to what just happened.

The next morning Remus found out exactly what Sirius meant by _Awkward questions _and _Awkward situations._

"Remus!" exclaimed Sirius sitting down to breakfast beside James, Peter was sitting beside Remus.

"_I _heard you and Amos Diggory were caught doing_ inappropriate _activities in a broom closet" said Sirius loud enough for the whole Gryffindor table to hear.

There was silence for a brief moment before alot of whispers and sniggering began.

James and Peter were staring at Remus wide eyed.

"Sirius Black, you absolute _twat_!" yelled Remus, who then looked around to see if any professors had heard which they didn't.

Sirius had a brief look of disappointment in his eyes because Remus was most definitively _not speechless_.

Then an amused look appeared on Sirius' face. "That rhymed." he said.

"_I am not gay_" seethed Remus

"Sure you are, remember that time when.." began Sirius but he was cut off when Remus punched him in the nose.

Remus shocked by his own actions still couldn't stop him self punching the boy again in the jaw.

"Remus Lupin!" cried a shrill voice who he then saw belonged to Professor McGonagall

"Corridor, now!" she yelled.

Remus' face turned even redder than it was before and he shamefully walked outside the large doors into the big surprisingly homey and warm corridors.

Finally Sirius and James walked through the doors closely followed by Professor McGonagall.

Sirius' arm was flung around James' shoulder supporting himself, His jaw was already forming a bluish bruise and his nose was crooked and bleeding.

The professor pointed her wand at Sirius' nose and muttered a spell cracking it back into place causing Sirius to yowl in pain.

"This might hurt for a while, Mr Black and that's quite a nasty bruise you have there you can probably go down and get something from Madame Pomfrey. Take it easy, you might be a bit dizzy so I'll excuse you for all your lessons today as you better rest."

"And if you don't mind, Mr Potter. I'd like to see Sirius and Remus alone. Thank you for your assistance, five points for Gryffindor but I must say, I wouldn't count on them staying for too long as I haven't spoken to Mr Lupin yet."

James gave Sirius a reassuring smile and walked back into the great hall.

"Mr Lupin." She said gesturing Remus to come over to where she and Sirius stood.

Remus walked guiltily over to them. "Now, which one of you would like to tell me what happened?"

Remus opened his mouth to reply but Sirius spoke first. "It's my fault, Professor" Said Sirius.

"No, it's my fault!" Remus said "Nah, It's mine." said Sirius in a definite tone.

"Who was the one who punched you in the face? Yep, me. It's _my _fault." The werewolf said irritably. "Well_ I _said you were gay."

McGonagall became rather flustered. "Boys please. I'm disappointed in you Mr Black, but I suppose this behaviour is expected from you..." "But Mr Lupin, I would think you would know better than to hit another student!"

"Fifty points from Gryffindor. This is a serious matter. You'll both be serving detention with me everyday after lessons for a month!"

"Ah, c'mon Minnie! A _whole _month that's not fair!" cried Sirius

McGonagall pursed her lips and walked back into the great hall.

The two teenage boys were left in silence.

This time Remus spoke first. "Padfoot! I'm so sorry!"

"No, I started it! _I'm_ sorry."

"Let's not start this again." said Remus smiling

Up close the amber eyed boy, Remus, could see the bluish purple bruise on the other boys sculpted jaw in more detail.

Absent-mindedly he cupped the boys cheek, studying the bruise closer.

Sirius' face heated up and turned scarlet. Remus blushed also realising his actions.

"Sorry..for everything" Remus said in a whisper, smiling up at his best friend.

He hugged the boy and breathed in his scent.

Cologne, shampoo and cigarettes.


End file.
